


Blood Roses

by VideoPlay5178



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoPlay5178/pseuds/VideoPlay5178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's demoted to being a mall cop because of his partner's fuck up. Maybe it's not too bad when he meets the wonderful man running a flower shop in the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a silly idea and then I turned it into a murder mystery. What is wrong with me? Why can't I have short silly things?

            Demoted, devastated, and grumpy. Ryan had been on the fast track to becoming a detective and one little fuck up on his partner’s part and he was demoted to a fucking mall cop. A _mall cop_. Ryan was _fuming._

            Ryan sighed as he wondered the mall, helping the shop owners open their stories and unlocking the gates. This was all Gavin’s fault. If the British idiot hadn’t of misfired his gun and killed and crook that they were after, Ryan wouldn’t be there. However, they were both under watch and demoted while the incident was investigated. Gavin got paid leave because of ‘trauma’. The moron was fine, wouldn’t stop texting Ryan about stupid shit either.

            So now Ryan was left to this stupid job until everything got sorted. Ryan heaved a heavier sigh and glanced at one of the empty shops, only to find that it was no longer empty. For the week Ryan had been working in the mall, that store had been empty.

            Now, flowers and beautiful vases lined the window through the bars. More flowers and jewelry were on tables and premade bouquets lined the walls. Ryan smiled and shook his head. He had never heard of a flower shop being in a mall before.

            “Oh shit!” A voice yelped before a body crashed into Ryan, nearly knocking him over. “I’m sorry!”

            Ryan steadied himself and looked at the young man giving him a sheepish smile. He was a head shorter than Ryan with bright brown eyes and a well-kept short beard. “It’s alright.” Ryan smiled at the young man. “What are you in a rush for? The mall doesn’t open for half an hour.”

            “Well yeah, but I have to get my real flowers out of the freezer.” The man explained, shifting from foot to foot. “Are you here to open the gate for me?”

            Ryan chuckled and searched for the right key. “I’ll be here every day around this time.” He told the man, unlocking his gate.

            “Ah okay, awesome. Thank you.” The man smiled, sliding into his shop once Ryan had pushed the gate up. Ryan shook his head and turned to leave. “Wait!” The man called after him.

            Ryan turned back around with an amused smile as the man rushed into a back room and reappeared a moment later, rushing over to Ryan. He held a bright red rose out to Ryan with an awkward smile. “Thanks.” He told Ryan.

            Ryan stared between the rose and the man before laughing and taking the flower. The stem was short, no longer than a pen. Ryan situated the rose in his breast pocket before smiling at the young man. “Thank you.”

            “I’m Ray.” The man chuckled, offering Ryan his hand.

            Ryan smiled and took Ray’s hand in a strong shake before letting go and continuing on his path. “I’m Ryan, see you around Ray.”

            Ryan passed Ray’s shop multiple times that day and the little shop never stopped to make him smile. Ray’s shop was actually very popular. Patrons were buying the jewelry and flowers – real and fake – at a fast rate.

            By lunch, Ryan had decided to sit on the bench outside of Ray’s shop and just watch the people pass by. Ray seemed to be the only worker in the shop as well as the owner. He bounced around the shop, smiling happily as he helped a panicked man, who probably forgot some important date, pick the perfect bouquet. He also managed to sell more than a few flower crowns to the young kids that wondered in.

            Ryan’s favorite moment to watch had to be the haughty mother with her three children who entered the shop to just look around. While the mother dealt with her two screaming boys, the third little boy was looking at the roses on Ray’s wall longingly. He tried to ask his mother for the flowers, but the women just waved him off. Ryan watched with a gentle smile as Ray caught the boy’s attention, kneeling down to his level and offering him a real rose rather than the fake ones on the wall.

            “Take it, don’t worry about paying for it.” Ray smiled at the boy who gave him a bright smile. The mother managed to hear the part about not having to pay and thanked Ray while trying to herd her boys out of the shop. The little boy waved excitedly at Ray, managing to put the gifted flower behind his ear like the pen behind Ray’s.

            Ryan reluctantly left, but not before catching Ray’s eye and waving back at the man. Ryan continued his work, making sure that nothing was stolen and that the easy peace in the mall was kept. Just like every day, nothing exciting happened. Ryan missed his old job, he missed the thrill and the better pay.

            The relaxed mood Ryan had gotten from Ray’s shop had vanished by the end of the day and he was dragging his feet. He hated working in this mall. It drove him mad. Ryan slowly closed up all of the shops, enjoying the quiet of the mall after hours.

            When he got to Ray’s shop, Ryan was a bit sad to find the store shut down with the gate already down, Ray nowhere in sight. Ryan sighed and locked up the store and continued on his way, hoping that he would see Ray in the morning.

            Ryan placed the flower that was still in his pocket into a clear vase when he returned to his apartment. He had no new emails or calls from his supervisors, only annoying messages from Gavin. Ryan collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep to the smell of flowers and Ray’s bright smile.

* * *

 

            Ryan smiled when he found Ray leaning against his shop’s gate the next morning. “Hey Ryan!” Ray smiled at him, getting off the gate so that Ryan could unlock it.

            “Morning Ray.” Ryan smiled, pushing the gate up. “How was your first day?”

            “Pretty good.” Ray said, entering his shop and rushing to the back. “I had a lot more customers than I thought for the first day.”

            Ryan chuckled, lingering because none of the other shop keeps were ever excited to see him. “A flower shop in the mall is an interesting concept.”

            Ray laughed and came out of what Ryan assumed was where kept his real flowers. He walked over to Ryan and held a violet out to him. “Hey, it works.”

            Ryan took the flower and rolled the stem in his fingers. “Thank you.” He smiled, looking back at Ray. “You don’t have to keep giving me these.”

            Ray shrugged and wondered through his shop, glancing over his fake flowers and jewelry. “I know, but I want to.” He said, smiling at Ryan.

            Ryan shook his head and started to leave. “Well, thank you again.” He said awkwardly, waving to Ray before moving onto the next shop.

            Ryan sat in front of Ray’s shop at lunch again that day. Business was just as busy as it had been the day before. Ray was bouncing around his shop, helping everyone that he could. The younger man eventually spotted Ryan near the end of his lunch break and waved him over.

            Ryan awkwardly entered the shop for the first time, the scent of flowers much stronger inside than it had been outside. However, it wasn’t over powering. It was pleasant and Ryan wanted to smell it all day, it was relaxing.

            “You can come in if you want.” Ray told Ryan when the officer got over to him. “To eat lunch I mean.”

            Ryan chuckled awkwardly, realizing something as he mulled Ray’s offer over. “When do you eat lunch?” He asked, glancing around for a food bag.

            “I don’t tend to eat lunch.” Ray shrugged, ringing up a customer.

            Ryan waited for Ray to finish before shaking his head at the younger man. “As a thank you for letting me eat in here, I’ll bring you lunch.” Ryan smiled.

            “You don’t have to do that.” Ray laughed but nodded. “But you have a deal.”

            Ryan chuckled and nodded. The next day, Ryan wondered awkwardly into Ray’s shop at lunch time. He smiled when Ray waved for him to go behind the counter as he helped a customer pick a bouquet. 

            Ryan sat on the stool off to the side, near the door to the freezer and set their food on his lap. Ray rang up his customer, bid them a good day, then turned to Ryan and made grabby hands at the food bags.

            Ryan laughed and handed Ray his bag. He had asked Ray that morning what he wanted for lunch. “Thanks.” Ray smiled, opening the bag and digging into the food. He only got through a few bites before he was running off again.

            Ryan watched everyone in the shop as he ate. His eyes followed Ray more often than not, however. Eventually there was a lull in the customers and Ray was able to eat more than a few bites at a time. Ryan slowly finished his meal and talked to Ray as the younger man inhaled his own food.

            That was their routine for the next few weeks. Ray would give Ryan a new flower every morning and tell Ryan what he wanted for lunch. Ryan would sit in Ray’s shop and they would talk in the lunch lull as they ate.

            Ryan was rather happy to discover the things he and Ray had in common. They were both huge video game nerds and liked generally the same movies and music. They could debate about anything in a healthy manner as well, they were both pretty compliant people.

            Ray was one of the few people that Ryan knew that actually liked to talk to him about his personal engineering projects. Ray was also one of the few people that made plates and growing flowers sound interesting to Ryan. Perhaps it was the light in the younger man’s eyes. Whatever the reason, they got along very well and it became an oddity to not see Ryan around the shop.

            Ryan found that Ray was the highlight of his day. He still hated being the mall cop and he couldn’t wait to get his old job back, but Ray definitely made his job bearably. As Ryan walked to Ray’s shop with their food in his hands, he remembered how Ray reacted when he told the younger man how he came to be the mall cop.

            Ray had fumed and called the entire thing bullshit. Ryan couldn’t agree more, but the younger man getting mad for his behalf made his chest swell with an old feeling that Ryan had forgotten about. Ryan decided that it was best to ignore the feeling, it couldn’t be anything good.

            Ryan was two stores down from Ray’s when people were leaving the store panicked and Ray was shouting. Ryan started to run as a man with a bag ran out of Ray’s shop and started to flee. Ryan groaned, pausing to pass their food to Ray, who had followed the man out of the store, before chasing after the thief.

            Ryan was in very good shape because of his job and the desire for personal health. He caught up with the thief easily, warning the man to stop multiple times. Eventually, Ryan just grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the ground.

            “Really? I’m in there every day.” Ryan sighed as he cuffed the man and hulled him to his feet. The thief wasn’t inclined to reply to that.

He followed procedure, question him, return the stolen goods, and then hand the thief over to the proper authorities. The entire process took up his entire break and Ryan was not happy about it. He had so little time with Ray to begin with, now he had less than five minutes to make sure Ray was okay before he had to get back to work.

            Ray was cleaning up a broken vase when Ryan got to the shop. The thief had stolen some money from Ray’s register when he had opened it. Ray, not threatened by the finger gun in the man’s pocket, had body slammed the thief into a few vases before the man got away and Ryan chased him down.

            “Are you okay?” Ryan asked Ray, helping the younger man to clean up a few glass shards.

            “I’m fine Rye, thank you.” Ray smiled at Ryan, dumping the broken vase into the trash. “Do you have any time to eat now?”

            “No.” Ryan sighed, throwing what he cleaned up away. “I just needed to make sure you were okay before going back to work.”  

            Ray nodded, grabbing Ryan’s untouched lunch and handing him the bag. “Hold on one second.” Ray smiled, disappearing into the freezer before returning with a red rose. He leaned up on his toes to kiss Ryan’s check, placing the flower in his pocket with the lily that was already there. “Thank you.”

            Ryan blushed and looked at Ray with wide eyes. Rat just smiled sheepishly at Ryan, a cute blush on his face. Ryan slowly smiled fondly at Ray, making the younger man’s blush deepen. “Just doing my job. Although I’m glad that you’re alright.”

            Ray chuckled and nodded. They were both sad that Ryan had to leave after that, but Ryan needed the time to think. His heart was still pounding from that kiss Ray gave him. He had accepted that he could appreciate that Ray was a handsome and adorable person who was awesome and fun to talk to, but he thought that was as far as it went.

            However, he had noticed that he was becoming more and more attracted to Ray. His eyes would follow Ray more than they would anyone else. If it occurred to Ryan that Ray could be in the food court or somewhere around him, he would search for the younger man. Ray was the bright spot in his day and he loved talking to the younger man. It also didn’t help that he thought nearly everything Ray did was adorable.

            Ray kissing his cheek had just confirmed what Ryan had been denying. He had a crush on Ray and really there was no reason for that to be a bad thing. Somewhere in Ryan’s mind had denied the idea for the fact that Ray would never like Ryan back, however, Ray kissing him on the cheek and blushing like that at him confirmed something in his subconscious. There was no harm in trying to ask Ray out. He had thought about asking Ray to a game night, Ryan could easily modify those plans to including a nice diner.

            Ryan smiled to himself and planed their date for the rest of the day. He would ask Ray tomorrow. Ryan knew about a small restaurant that he frequented that would be a good place for a diner. Then they could have a game or movie night, which ever Ray wanted. It was nerdy, but so were they. Ryan knew that they would both prefer a calm evening after working in a mall all day.

            Ryan was excited, walking toward Ray’s shop much faster when lunch rolled around the next day. He had smiled a little too much that morning, Ray catching on that something was coming later in the day. Regardless, Ryan doubted that Ray knew what exactly was coming so he was nervous. He didn’t want to mess this up, he hadn’t dated in a few years and he was out of practice.

            He wondered if he had been flirting with Ray this entire time when he entered the shop and silently cursed the world. Ray was extremely busy, his store packed with customers wanting to buy fresh or fake flowers.

            Once Ryan got behind the counter, he got roped into helping Ray pull flowers from the freezer. What holiday had Ryan forgotten about? It was August, wasn’t it? Why the hell were there so many people trying to buy flowers?

            By the time the lunch lull rolled around, Ryan had ten minutes left in his break and neither he nor Ray knew if more customers would come in. They inhaled their food, leaving Ryan five minutes to hurriedly ask Ray on a date.

            “Hey Ray.” Ryan said quickly, daring anyone to enter the shop. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” He rushed the words in nerves and fear that someone would interrupt them.

            Ray nearly dropped the vase he was holding in shock. Catching himself in time he looked at Ryan was a deep blush and a shocked smile. “Seriously?” He asked, smiling more when Ryan nodded awkwardly. “I-yeah. I would love to go on a date with you.”

            Ryan smiled brightly and hugged Ray tightly. Just in time for his break to end. “After work tomorrow?” Ryan asked as his radio buzzed at him with a summons.

            Ray nodded, laughing at Ryan and waving at him as he left the store in an excited rush. Ryan smiled like an idiot for the rest of the day and into the next. Ray laughed at him, telling him to whip the smile off of his face with a light blush. Ryan knew they were getting looks from Ray’s customers as they shamelessly and obviously flirted, but Ryan didn’t care. Ray had said yes and he was ecstatic.

            When Ryan made it to Ray’s shop to close up, Ray was leaning against the gate waiting for him. They talked as Ryan closed up the mall and left the rest to the night guard. Ryan changed into a nice shirt and pants in the locker room before walking Ray to his car and driving them to the restaurant.

            The restaurant was a small family owned business that knew Ryan by name. They seated them at Ryan’s usual table in the corner where it was quiet. The owner and his family all gave Ryan knowing smiles when they passed.

            Ryan couldn’t remember a date ever going so well. He never had to watch what he said because Ray just didn’t care. They could talk about anything without making the other bored and they already planned to play Halo until they grew bored and watched a movie later that night. Their friendly banter was nothing more than shameless flirting. They both enjoyed themselves and left the restaurant with their fingers intertwined.

            Even going to Ryan’s apartment was effortless, no awkward tension or silence. They easily relaxed around each other and before they knew it, they were sitting as close as they could without being in each other’s laps.

            Ray was as good of a gamer as he claimed although Ryan didn’t mind. They could probably play for hours, until they had to get up for work, but they decided to stop so that they could watch a movie. They both had their ulterior motives.

            Once the movie was playing, Ray leaned into Ryan as Ryan placed his arm around Ray’s shoulder. By the end of the movie, Ryan was laying down on the couch, Ray snuggled into his chest. They were both half asleep and too lazy to turn the TV off.

            “Do you mind if I stay?” Ray asked, looking up at Ryan.

            Ryan smiled, his eyes already closed. He held Ray tighter. “I would be happy if you stayed.” He said, giving Ray the option to back out and leave.

            Ray smiled and curled more into Ryan, falling asleep quickly. Ryan chuckled quietly and draped a blanket lazily around them, checking to make sure his phone alarm was on, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 

            Ryan nearly dropped his phone at his superior’s words. He was back on the force? Even better, he was promoted to detective? Holy shit. He was shaking with excitement. He kept his voice calm and even although he was smiling like a moron. Today was his last day at the mall. He didn’t have to work there again as long as he, or anyone else, didn’t fuck up. Even better, _Gavin_ was replacing him. Ryan was buzzing with excitement.

            As soon as his call was over Ryan laughed out loud and nearly ran to Ray’s shop. It had been a month since they started to officially date. After the first date, they decided to go on a few more dates, Ray choosing the next one to test the waters. They clicked so well with each other that they made it official after the third date.

            Ray smiled at seeing Ryan before his lunch break. There was no one in his shop so Ryan happily scooped Ray up into his arms and kissed him for the first time since they started dating. He thought it was an appropriate time.

            Ray made an adorable surprised noise before kissing Ryan back. They pulled apart laughing as Ryan set Ray down. “Well that was unexpected, and awesome.” Ray smiled, resting his hands on Ryan’s arms. “What’s the occasion?”

            Ryan smiled, arms wrapped tightly around Ray’s waist. “I’ve been promoted!” He laughed, nearly bouncing with excitement. “To detective!”

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he smiled brightly at Ryan. “That’s amazing Rye!” He laughed, hugging Ryan tightly. “About fucking time.”

            Ryan laughed, hugging Ray back tightly. “And Gavin’s taking this job!” He said triumphantly, then he realized what that meant. He pulled back to look Ray in the eye, suddenly serious. “If anything happens call me.” He said worriedly. “Gavin’s useless.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and laughed. He untangled from Ryan, a blushing customer smiling at them. “It’ll be fine Rye.” He said, ringing the women’s purchase. “I’m happy you got the job. Although you won’t be around as much anymore.”

            Ryan smiled gently, waiting for the customer to leave before wrapping his arms around Ray from behind and kissing his cheek. “I’ll still bring you lunch.” He promised. “And we’ll still go on dates.”

            “We’d better.” Ray smiled, kissing Ryan’s cheek before making him go back to work with the promise of celebrating that night.

            Ryan was hardly in reality for the rest of the day. He just imagined having a wonderful night with Ray to wake up in the morning to start his much better job. In reality, Ryan was given a week off before going to work to get him caught up with the most recent cases. As he drifted through his last day of work, Ryan decided that he would spend that week with Ray, helping him in the shop. He could read his work in-between customers.

            They left together after closing, Ryan turning in his uniform. Ryan drove them to Ray’s apartment where they had a gaming marathon. Ryan put in a movie when it began to get late and Ray was struggling to stay awake.

            The first half of the movie was spent in a relaxed make out session that was long overdue. Hands did not wonder and they never went further although they did enjoy themselves. The second half was spent with Ray sleeping on Ryan’s chest.

            Ryan smiled fondly at Ray, playing with the younger man’s hair. Ray had been ecstatic with the idea of Ryan helping him in the shop. Ryan was excited himself. He had enjoyed helping Ray the few times that he had to. There was something very calming about being surrounded by flowers.

* * *

 

            Gavin fumbled with his keys and Ryan watched him with an amused smile. This was Ryan’s first day helping Ray at the shop, the day after their game night was spent in the precinct getting case files. Gavin was getting more flustered as he struggled to find the right key to Ray’s shop.

            Ryan was there before Ray, the younger man having to go and get a few things from his supplier. When Ryan had arrived at the shop, Gavin was already there, trying to get the right key, having already tried a few wrong ones. Ryan made his presence known to the Brit, but didn’t let him know who was watching him flail around.

            Ryan shook his head and picked the right key out by sight and smiled at Gavin when his ex-partner looked at him. “It’s this one.” He snickered.

            Gavin squawked and frowned at Ryan. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Gavin frowned, taking the key and opening the gate. “I thought you had a week off.”

            “I do.” Ryan smiled, helping Gavin to lift the gate. “I’m helping my boyfriend out.”

            “Boyfriend!” Gavin flailed his arms, looking between Ryan and the shop. “Seriously? You work here and get someone and I get yelled at!”

            “The store numbers are on the keys.” Ryan chuckled, entering the store and turning the lights on.

            Gavin looked at his keys and groaned. Ryan chuckled as Gavin stalked away from the store, getting the next key ready. He smiled and started going through the list of things Ray had told him to do. He pulled the flower displays out of the freezer and made sure that the jewelry and fake flowers were well stocked.

            Ryan rushed to help Ray carry the boxes of fresh flowers when the younger man nearly dropped a few when entering the store. Ray smiled at him and they put the flowers in the back. Ryan manned the register while Ray bounced around the store. By the time lunch rolled around, Ryan got them food and they ate quickly.

            Gavin appeared a few times during the day, watching them curiously. He even entered the shop and started to interrogate Ray when Ryan was in the freezer. “How do you deal with him? He’s a crazy bastard!”

            Ray snorted and rolled his eyes, smiling at Ryan when he exited the freezer giving them suspicious looks. “Nothing wrong with a little crazy.”

            “A little?!” Gavin squawked while Ryan just smiled. Wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist, Ryan kissed Ray’s temple and snorted at Gavin. Ray blushed and laughed, kissing Ryan’s cheek back.

            “I’m not that bad.” Ryan insisted, shaking his head. “And you have a job to do Gavin.”

* * *

 

            Ryan’s week off moved far too quickly for the both of them. Soon enough, Ryan was at his new desk and working on cases. He always made sure to bring Ray lunch and stay for as long as he could. He would pick Ray up at the end of the day and they would go to one of their apartments and relax after a long day.

            After a year, they decided that everything would be easier if they just moved in together. Ray moved into Ryan’s apartment because it was bigger. They shared the rent although both of them could afford to pay it by themselves. With the extra money they bought a better TV and more games.

            Ryan smiled as he walked through the mall to Ray’s shop, food in hand. He was always on call but he hoped that he could spend a few extra minutes with Ray today. As he approached Ray’s shop, he winced at the sound of a crash.

            He sighed as Gavin was thrown out of the shop by Ray, the guard cowering away from the shorter man. “God fucking damn it Gavin!” Ray raged, glaring at the Brit.

            Ryan quickened his pace and wrapped his arm around Ray to comfort him and to keep him from attacking Gavin. “Easy my rose.” Ryan soothed, kissing Ray’s temple. Ray was hard to anger so the Brit had to have done something bad. “What happened?”

“He broke five vases!” Ray groaned, hiding his face in Ryan’s chest and breathing slowly to calm down.

Gavin looked anywhere but at Ryan as the older man looked into Ray’s shop to see that five of Ray’s more expensive vases shattered on the ground. Gavin and Ray had become fast friends but that did nothing for Gavin’s clumsiness.

“I’m sorry Ray!” Gavin squawked, giving Ray a kicked puppy look. “I didn’t mean it.”

Ryan sighed and shook his head. Ray glared at Gavin then sighed. He rubbed his eyes and waved Gavin away. “It’s fine Gav. You’re just not allowed in the shop anymore.”

Ryan chuckled, patting Gavin’s shoulder in false pity as Ray walked back into his store ignoring Gavin. Ryan followed Ray into the shop, setting their food on the counter before going to help Ray clean up the mess.

Ray ate slowly at the checkout counter as Ryan set up the duplicate displays. Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray and kissed his head once he finished. “Are you going to be alright?” He chuckled.

Ray sighed and leaned into Ryan. “As long as he doesn’t come in here again, I’m fine.” Ray smiled up at Ryan, pecking him on the lips. “You should eat before you have to go.”

Ryan nodded and ate quickly so he could go back to comforting Ray when there were no customers in the store. They shared one more quick kiss before Ryan had to leave.

When Ryan picked Ray up that evening, Gavin was still apologizing to Ray. The younger man was smiling but refusing to accept Gavin’s apology until he was in Ryan’s car and they were driving off. “That was mean.” Ryan laughed, taking Ray’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“I know.” Ray smiled, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “You’re a bad influence on me.”

“Me?” Ryan fanned innocence, laughing as he squeezed Ray’s hand back. “Nah, if I was influencing you, you would have built a death laser or thrown a knife at him.”

Ray snorted and smiled. “Fair point.” He chuckled, relaxing in his seat. “Can we play COD when we get home?”

“Only if we can be on the same team.” Ryan chuckled, nodding. “That’s the only way I can win.”

“It’s not my fault you have a huge target on your back!” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “Have I told you how awesome you are?”

Ryan smiled gently, pulling into their building. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Corny bastard.” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan before getting out of the car.

Ryan kissed back before following Ray into their apartment. He laughed when Ray pinned him to the door and kissed him again.

With little effort, Ryan switched their positions, deepening the kiss. Ray bit at Ryan’s lip and he opened his mouth. They counted each other’s teeth, Ray grinding his hips into Ryan’s. Ryan shuddered and moaned quietly, pulling back from the kiss to nip at Ray’s neck.

Ryan palmed Ray lightly through his jeans, smiling at the younger man trying to muffle his moans with his hands. They kissed again, Ryan picking Ray up and carrying him to their bedroom without breaking the kiss.

Clothes discarded, Ryan sucked at Ray’s neck, rather proud of the trail of hickies going up Ray’s neck, as he curled his fingers inside of Ray. Ray moaned, head falling back as he bucked into the hand around his cock and tried to push Ryan’s fingers deeper inside of himself.

Ryan chuckled and watch Ray squirm and arch under him. Ray was a moaning mess just from his fingers. He muffled Ray’s next moan with a kiss, sliding his fingers free before preparing himself.

Ryan held onto Ray’s hips to get the best angle as he hit the same spot repeatedly. Ray’s back arched high off the bed and his fingers were fisted in the sheets and the pillows. Ryan’s eyes were glued to Ray’s face and he smiled lovingly at the younger man.

Ryan struggled to not crush Ray as they panted with their foreheads resting together. They smiled tiredly at each other before Ryan flopped onto the bed next to Ray and pulled him close. Ray snuggled into Ryan’s chest, mumbling about cleaning up in the morning.

Ryan chuckled and kissed Ray’s head. “I love you.” He whispered, eyes drooping.

Ray peppered a few light kisses to Ryan’s collar bone, smiling. “I love you too.” He whispered back.

They fell asleep tangled with each other and smiling, video games completely forgotten. They showered in the morning and went through their daily routine. They kissed before parting ways, both of them happy with their lives.

* * *

 

Three years later, Ryan dropped Ray off at the mall. They shared a quick kiss before parting ways like they had been doing for the past three years. They were still going strong and Ray was still the owner of a flower shop and Ryan was quickly becoming one of the cities most respected detectives.

Ryan didn’t expect to get a call as soon as he got to the office, although it wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was that it was Ray’s number. Ryan frowned worriedly and answered. “Ray? Is something the matter?”

“Oh god Rye, you need to come here.” Ray’s voice shook over the phone and Ryan tensed. “I-I know I should have just called nine one one or something but I just put your number in and- fuck. Rye?”

“Ray? Rose, what happened?” Ryan said, waving to his partner, a kind man with a well-groomed beard. “Are you in your shop?”

His partner, Jack, frowned and picked up his phone, waiting for Ryan to tell him who to call. “N-no. I’m in the security office. Gav isn’t here and- I-I don’t know what to do.” Ray stammered, sounding close to tears.

“Ray, tell me what happened? Is there someone in the mall?” Ryan asked slowly, shifting form foot to foot, resisting the urge to just run for his car and get to Ray as soon as possible.

“There’s a corpse in my shop.” Ray sobbed and Ryan’s heart squeezed. “I-it’s hanging in parts from the ceiling.”

“Okay, okay. Ray. We’re going to be right there, okay rose?” Ryan said gently, quickly writing on an old document for Jack to call everyone necessary to handle a murder case. He gestured for Jack to just use his cell. “We’re leaving right now. Stay in the security office okay? I’ll stay on the phone with you.”

“Okay Rye.” Ray sniffed, trying to hold back a sob and failing. Ryan drove as Jack called in the coroner and other officers to section off the mall and take care of the crime scene. Ryan talked to Ray calmly the entire ride although he was panicking on the inside.

When they got there, they went right to the security office. Gavin was trying to calm Ray down who was shaking and couldn’t stop crying. Ryan wrapped Ray up into a tight hug as soon as he could, carding his fingers through Ray’s hair to calm him down.

Jack took Gavin to look check the mall for anyone out of place and to look at the shop. He told Ryan to take his time before leaving.

Ray sobbed into Ryan’s chest, cling to him tightly. “I know my rose.” Ryan soothed gently, just glad that Ray wasn’t hurt. “It’s going to be okay.”

Ray nodded against Ryan, unable to say anything through his tears. Ryan eventually got Ray to calm down, getting a call from Jack. “You need to get down here.” He told Ryan. “Bring Ray with you, he shouldn’t be alone.”

Ryan frowned, holding Ray tighter. “Alright. We’ll be there in a minute.” He said, hanging up. “Are you okay to go back?” Ryan asked Ray, wiping a few stray tears away.

Ray nodded slowly and hesitantly. Ryan knew that he didn’t want to go back, but Jack’s words worried him. Ryan led Ray through the mall with his arm wrapped tightly around him. When they got to the shop, Gavin scurried over to them looking pale.

“I’ll be right back.” He smiled at Ray, kissing his head. “Alright? Gavin’s right here.”

Ray held onto Ryan’s jacket tighter before nodding slowly and letting go. Gavin hugged Ray tightly and Ryan bit his lip. He jogged over to Jack who was talking to the officer that he had called.

Ryan glanced into Ray’s shop and he felt sick to his stomach. Body parts hung from the ceiling of the store. They were arranged to complete the person, the head hanging upside down. On the back wall of the shop was a rose painted in blood. ‘A rose for you’ was carved into the wall next to the rose.

“Holy shit.” Ryan frowned, wobbling where he stood. He had never felt sick when looking at a crime scene before. This one, however, hit home in more ways than one. Not only was it the most gruesome case he had seen but it also had something to do with his boyfriend which scared him the most.

“Yeah.” Jack frowned, glancing at Ray and Gavin before looking at Ryan. “So you know what I meant now.” He looked just as sick as Ryan did. Jack had been on the force longer than Ryan but he always looked sick when a case reminded him about his own significant other or his friends. The bearded man was Ray’s friend as much as Gavin was.

Ryan didn’t know what to say. He was torn between wanting to rip whoever did this to shreds and protecting Ray twenty four seven. Really, there was nothing preventing him from doing both. “Holy shit.” He said again, checking to make sure Ray was still with Gavin.

Jack sighed and patted Ryan’s shoulder. “Take a moment.” He advised, waving to the coroner as the women arrived. There were cops already taking pictures and gathering evidence.

Ryan took a calming breath before focusing on the case. He wouldn’t be able to do anything for Ray in this state. “Cameras?” He asked Jack, looking at the security camera in the corner of the shop.

“Someone is calling the mall owner now for the tapes.” Jack sighed. “We don’t know much right now. According to Gavin, the night guy usually leaves all of the shops unlocked so that no one has to wait for him in the morning.”

Ryan swallowed hard, his eyes trained on the head hanging from the ceiling. “Jack that is the night guy.” He managed.

Jack paled and looked at Gavin and Ray again. “So Gavin could have been.” He started but stopped himself. Jack was always soft on Gavin, he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at the Brit from some strange reason.

Ryan nodded numbly, his fingers shaking. “The mall should be shut down.” He sighed, trying to calm down.

“They won’t do that for long, but there should be more guards.” Jack nodded. “Ray should just stay with you or an escort.”

Ryan nodded and shook his head. “We should talk to Burnie about that when we get back.” He sighed.

Jack nodded. “He’ll make sure Ray’s safe, you know that.” He reassured Ryan. “I’ll see what they know so far. Go and hug your boyfriend.”

Ryan and Jack shared knowing but shaky smiles before Ryan nearly ran to Ray’s side. Gavin was rubbing Ray’s back, but the younger man attached himself to Ryan as soon as he was close enough. Gavin gave them a worried look before going over to the mall’s owner who was storming over to them.

Ryan frowned and rubbed Ray’s back. “Ray, rose.” Ryan said gently, looking Ray in the eyes. “We’re going to put you under police protection for a while, okay?”

Ray looked scared and nervous, shaking his head. “Does that mean we’ll be separated?” He looked like he was going to cry again, tears already pooling in his eyes.

“No, of course not.” Ryan soothed, kissing Ray’s head. “You’ll be with me in the precinct and when we’re home there will be another officer or two around, that’s all.”

Ray relaxed and buried his head in Ryan’s chest again. He nodded against him and shook with silent tears. Ryan frowned and kissed Ray’s head, rubbing his back and telling him that everything was going to be okay.

“Ryan.” Jack said, coming over to them and squeezing Ryan’s shoulder. “We’ve got something.”

Ryan nodded and looked at Ray. The younger man nodded slowly at Ryan, wondering over to Gavin so that they could talk. The Brit looked devastated off to the side and Ryan knew that Ray was going to distract himself by comforting Gavin.

“What do you have?” Ryan asked, looking back at Jack and wondering over to the shop.

“That is the night guard.” Jack sighed, shaking his head. “We’re still waiting for the tapes for more on what happened but according to the coroner, he was dismembered while still alive.”

“Damn.” Ryan sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was honestly shocked that anyone could be that cruel but then again, he had met some horrible people in the course of his job. “Alright, any prints?”

“None.” Jack shook his head. “The one thing we do know is that the murderer took all of Ray’s flowers off of the tables to hang the body then placed them back in a different order. We got that from nearly all of us coming here to drag you back to work.” He tried to joke.

Ryan nodded, now noticing that the shop was rearranged. He was in no mood for any humor of any kind, however. “And the blood rose?” He asked.

“Barbra, the psychologist? She thinks that it’s an obsession with Ray.” Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes. “The shop is called The Rose, Ray gives out free roses to people, that’s your nickname for him.”

Ryan’s stomach twisted into knots. “So it could be anyone that frequents the shop.” He sighed, knowing that was a lot of people, including himself and quite a few of people at the station. “We should clear everyone at the station.”

“Doing so now.” Jack sighed. “I know it’s not either of us because we had a game night.”

Ryan nodded. “That’s still a lot of people and Ray only remembers regulars by face. Then he knows their names and their life stories.”

“We could have a line up.” Jack suggested, stroking his beard. “Pick out anyone who seems sketchy on the tapes.”

“We could try that.” Ryan nodded, watching as they started to take the body from the roof and into a body bag. “We should have the mall searched for blood. He had to be murdered here.”

Jack nodded, waving two cops over and giving them the task. “Until we get the tapes and the forensics back there’s not much left to do here.”

Ryan nodded. “We’ll take Ray and Gavin back to the station and talk to Burnie then.” He sighed, starting over to the younger men.

“And Gavin?” Jack asked, although he wasn’t arguing.

“He could be the next target.” Ryan frowned, smiling reassuringly at Ray when they met eyes. Ray looked pale and panicked. “Something’s wrong.”

Jack nodded and quickened his pace with Ryan. “What’s wrong?” He asked Ray, looking at Gavin who wasn’t looked up at them.

“I don’t know.” Ray mumbled, clinging to Ryan as soon as he could. “Gav won’t talk to me.”

Ryan frowned and rubbed Ray’s back. He shared a look with Jack before the bearded man kneeled down and hugged Gavin who was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. “It’s alright Gavin.” Jack said gently as Gavin finally broke down and cried, hugging Jack tightly. “It’s not your fault.”

Ray frowned and looked up at Ryan. “He said that he had talked to Chris about going out for drinks today and then stopped responding.”

Ryan nodded slowly, hugging Ray close and looking at Gavin. The Brit was beating himself up to Jack who just told him that everything would be okay and that it wasn’t his fault. Once Gavin was calm, they piled into Ryan’s car and drove to the precinct.

Ryan and Jack left Ray and Gavin at their desks before going to see the captain, Burnie. “Sir?” Ryan said, knocking on Burnie’s open door.

Burnie glanced at them from behind his computer and waved for them to come in. “Jack already called me about all of this.” He said as Ryan stayed standing and Jack sat heavily in the chair in front of Burnie’s desk.

“We need to get them police protection.” Ryan nodded, folding his arms. “Ray especially.”

“I’ll put you in-charge of that.” Burnie sighed. He had been at the game night last night with all of them. It had been a double date really. “For now, you two are on the case. If you start to be a danger to the case, it’ll be given to someone else. Clear?”

“Clear.” Jack and Ryan echoed with quick nods. Burnie waved them out of his office so they went back to their desks. Jack struggled to distract Gavin and Ray struggled to help. Ray had a death grip on Ryan’s hand the entire time, reluctant to let go when Ryan needed his hand.

When they were given a lunch break, Ryan drove them home and let Ray curl up in his lap and just sob. Ryan knew how traumatizing something like this could be. He couldn’t imagine the horror on Ray’s face when he walked into his shop and there were the parts of a man hanging from the ceiling. Ray wasn’t breakable, he was a strong person, but even he knew when he needed to cry his eyes out.

Ryan managed to get Ray to eat some crackers, his stomach too upset for anything else, before returning to the precinct. When they returned, Jack was waving them down stairs to the coroner’s office. “Lindsay’s got something for us.” He told Ryan, giving Ray a calming smile.

Ray smiled back, feeling better, and left Ryan willingly to go comfort Gavin. Ryan followed Jack downstairs. “How’s Gavin?”

“Not any better.” Jack sighed. “Although Ray looks better. He might be able to help.”

Ryan nodded, smiling weakly at Lindsay as they approached her desk. “Ray’s a lot stronger than he looks.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Jack chuckled, looking at Lindsay. “What do you have for us?”

“Well, your night guard was killed by being dismembered.” Lindsay smiled at them before sighing. “His wrists and ankles had rope burn. He was probably tied to a table.”

“They haven’t found anything at the mall?” Ryan asked, looking at Jack.

Jack shook his head. “Last I heard they were still searching. They were let into the basement and were poking around there.”

“He was dismembered with a saw blade.” Lindsay said quickly. “Have them look out for that.”

Jack nodded, pulling out his phone and sending a text. “Anything else?”

“I found something strange in his stomach.” Lindsay said, looking around on her desk for something.

“Strange how?” Ryan frowned. Lindsay was the type of person to find normal things strange and strange things normal. She once found the entire body of a cat in a murder victim before and thought it was the coolest thing in the world.

“You’re kind of strange.” She said with a grave face. “I couldn’t really tell from his throat because it was mutilated pretty badly, but his stomach was full of rose petals.”

Jack winced and Ryan felt sick all over again. “Completely intact petals?” Jack asked, steading Ryan with one hand.

Lindsay nodded. “Yeah, they probably weren’t in his stomach long before he was dismembered.”

“Thank you Lindsay.” Ryan managed, collecting himself.

“No problem.” Lindsay nodded, giving Ryan a reassuring smile. “It’ll be alright Ryan.”

Ryan bit his lip then smiled at Lindsay. “Yeah, thank you Linds.” He smiled, bumping her fist when she offered it before going back upstairs, Jack trailing behind and picking up a phone call. Lindsay was like the little sister Ryan never had and he was grateful for her.

Ryan smiled gently when he heard Gavin laugh. Ray was smiling and rubbing Gavin’s shoulders as the Brit smile back at him. Gavin rubbed his red nose, his eyes blood shot and tired. “They found something in the basement.” Jack said, bursting Ryan’s small happy bubble.

“Do they want us there?” Ryan asked, not really wanting to be away from Ray for too long.

“They said we should see it.” Jack sighed. “They’ll be alright here.”

Ryan took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ll just let them know.” He said, not waiting for Jack’s reply as he made his way over to Ray and Gavin.

“Need to go somewhere?” Ray asked with a sad smile. Ryan nodded and kissed Ray’s head. “Be safe.”

“I will.” Ryan smiled at them both before going back over to Jack. “Let’s go.” He managed to pull a straight face as he left the precinct, Jack right behind him.

* * *

 

Ryan shook his head at the sight of the literally pool of blood that was around a table in the basement. A saw was resting on the center of the table, rope floated in the blood still wrapped around the legs of the table.

“Find any finger prints?” Jack asked the investigator taking pictures of the scene.

“None, but I do know that there are only five people with the keys to get down here.” He said, gesturing to the mall owner who was arguing with another policeman. “He’s one of them but he said that he was home with his wife. We haven’t had the time to check on that.”

“Who are these other four people?” Ryan asked, watching the owner fight with the policeman over getting his mall open.

“Well, that’s what Simmons was supposed to ask him.” The investigator sighed, looking at the policeman and the owner. “They’ve been fighting about this since we got here.”

Jack nodded and looked at Ryan who sighed and headed over to the owner and the officer. “Mr. Cain!” He smiled at the owner, nodding for the officer to walk away and cool off.

“Haywood!” Cain sneered, shaking his head. He disliked Ryan when he was working for him and he disliked him more now. “When will my mall be allowed to open?”

“When you tell us who else has keys to this basement and get us the security tape we need.” Ryan smiled politely at the man. Cain had been insufferable before and now that Ryan didn’t really need to be polite he just wanted to deck him in the face. “The sooner we find the murderer the better.”

Cain snorted and folded his arms. “Fine, Chris, Gavin, and two other investors have the keys to this basement.” He told Ryan.

Ryan dug a note pad out of his pocket. “Who are these investors?” He asked, scribbling down Chris’s and Gavin’s names. Granted, the murderer could have just taken Chris’s keys but it never hurt to check out the other key holders.

“Gus Sorola and Joel Heyman.” Cain huffed. “They have claims on part of the company.”

Ryan made a face but collected himself before Cain could notice. Joel Heyman frequented Ray’s shop and often flirted with him. Ryan made a note to check him first. Joel always told Ray that if anything was to happen to Ryan or if Ray got tired of Ryan, he could go to Joel. It pissed Ryan off to no end but he could control himself. “Thank you Cain. You’re mall will be able to open soon enough.”

“It better.” Cain snapped, storming off.

Ryan frowned and looked at Jack when the bearded man came over to them. “Get what we needed?” He asked Ryan, glancing at his note pad.

“Chris, Gavin, and two investors are the other people who have keys to the basement. I vote we check out Joel first.” Ryan frowned, starting out of the mall, waving his goodbyes to the officers handling the crime scene.

“And why is that?” Jack asked with a skeptical look. He followed Ryan to their car and slid into the passenger side.

“He frequents Ray’s shop.” Ryan sneered, starting back to the precinct so they could track down Joel and Gus. “And flirts with him as well.”

“Ryan.” Jack warned with a stern frown. “You’re right that he is a good one to check you, but don’t lose it.”

“I won’t.” Ryan sighed. “I can control myself. Joel isn’t a bad guy and I don’t really get mad at him unless he’s trying to get Ray drunk and take him to his apartment.”

“Has he actually done that?” Jack frowned, folding his arms. “Why does Joel sound familiar? What’s his last name?”

“More than once.” Ryan sighed, raising an eyebrow at Jack’s question. “Heyman.”

Jack froze then his eyes darkened for half a second. “I see.” He said, scratching his beard and glaring at the road ahead of them.

“Jack.” Ryan warned, glancing at his partner. “What’s wrong?”

“Joel used to date Burnie.” Jack said as if it didn’t matter but there was a fire behind his calm voice. “And shows up sometimes at our house, drunk. I often have to kick him out.”

Ryan tried not to smile but failed. “Are you the one who has to control himself?” He asked, chuckling.

“Maybe.” Jack huffed, shaking his head. “Maybe you should take one of the new guys with you instead.”

“Seriously?” Ryan laughed, pulling into the precinct lot. Jack was giving Ryan an annoyed look that Ryan just laughed harder at. “You are completely serious and that’s hilarious.”

Jack huffed and got out of the car. Ryan shook his head and followed Jack into the precinct. Ryan went straight to his desk while Jack detoured to Burnie’s office. Ryan chuckled and shook his head. He smiled at Ray when the younger man saw him.

“Hey Rye.” Ray smiled, moving out of Ryan’s desk chair to sit in the chair next to Ryan’s desk.

“Hey Ray, where’s Gavin?” Ryan asked, sitting in his chair and scanning the faces to find the Brit.

Ray chuckled and pointed Gavin out to Ryan. The Brit was talking to a curly headed man with a light blush and smiling. Ryan recognized the man as Michael Jones, one of the new detectives in the station. “He’s over there, he’s been flirting with that guy since he showed up.” Ray smiled.

Ryan chuckled and nodded. “Well at least he’s feeling better.” He sighed, pulling out his note pad and writing down a list of people he had to call. “Do you want me to get you something from home?” He asked Ray. “For now you’ll be here until we get the escort set up.”

Ray frowned and shrugged. “I have my DS so I’m fine. How long are we staying here today?”

“Well, I still need to organize the escort and call a few people.” Ryan sighed, looking at his notes. “But that’s it so I’d say we’d leave around six and pick up diner on the way home.”

Ray nodded and pulled his DS from his bag. “Alright. That’s fine.” He smiled awkwardly at Ryan.

Ryan rubbed Ray’s head gently because he knew Ray hated this. He knew that Ray hated not being in his own space and being surrounded by strange people at all hours of the day. He was still probably shaken up, guessing from the number of times he cursed at his game.

Ryan kept an eye on Ray as he called who he needed and organized the escort. He put Michael with Gavin along with another, older officer. Since Jack and Burnie was over constantly to begin with, Ryan placed himself and Jack with Ray, inviting Burnie to join them as well. He also assigned six officers to watch the mall then found and tried to call Cain’s wife and Gus. Neither picked up so he got their addresses and sighed.

He still had an hour before six so he finished up his report quickly and smiled at Ray. “Rose, we can go.” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s arm.

Ray looked up from his game and smiled at Ryan. “Really? Awesome.” He said, putting his DS away and standing.

Ryan nodded, standing as well. “Jack and Burnie will be joining us.”

“You guys are my escort?” Ray smiled, laughing quietly. “The perks of being friends with the police department.”

“Perks of dating a detective.” Ryan corrected, kissing Ray’s temple and taking his hand. Ray intertwined their fingers as Ryan knocked on Burnie’s door.

“Come in!” Burnie called and Ryan opened the door. Jack was leaning against Burnie’s desk and smiled at Ryan and Ray. “Time to go?” Burnie asked from his desk, shutting his computer down.

“When you’re ready.” Ryan nodded, squeezing Ray’s hand. Ray leaned into Ryan’s side and squeezed his hand back.

Burnie stood and nodded. “Let’s go. I vote we get Chinese.” He smiled and Jack rolled his eyes, following Ryan back into the main room to grab his things from his desk.

Ryan grabbed his pack and they separated into their different cars. Jack and Burnie stopped to get the food while Ray and Ryan drove straight home. Once in their apartment, Ray hugged Ryan tightly.

Ryan smiled gently and hugged Ray back, kissing his head. He didn’t say anything because that wasn’t what Ray wanted. He just wanted to be held and relax. They stayed like that until Jack and Burnie knocked on their door.

Ray disappeared into the kitchen to get paper plates while Ryan opened the door. Ray relaxed as the night went on. They acted like they did during a game night and Ray seemed to relax at the familiarity.

Ryan ended up having to carry Ray to their room. Burnie and Jack told them to sleep, they would be keeping watch. Ryan felt Ray’s eyes on him the entire time they got ready for bed. Ryan frowned and pulled Ray into a tight hug. “Are you alright?”

“Not really.” Ray sighed, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist and hiding his face in Ryan’s chest. “I’m scared to sleep.”

Ryan frowned and ran his fingers through Ray’s hair. Ray suffered from insomnia although he managed it well. When Ray did sleep, it was often with bad nightmares that woke him up. Most of the time he didn’t remember the dreams and would just go back to sleep but Ray was always afraid of the really bad dreams, the ones he remembered. They scared him badly and Ryan had to calm Ray down from a panic attack more than once.

“It’ll be alright my rose.” Ryan smiled at Ray, kissing his forehead. “I’m right here, I’ll never let anything hurt you.”

Ray smiled tiredly up at Ryan and nodded. He leaned up and Ryan met him half way in a gentle kiss. Ryan lulled Ray to sleep once they were in bed. Once Ray seemed to be out for the count, Ryan drifted off to sleep himself.

Ryan woke with a start as Ray screamed beside him. Ryan shot up right and looked around panicked. Ray’s eyes were wide open and his chest heaved. Jack and Burnie burst into the room, Burnie looking half asleep.

“It’s fine, go back out.” Ryan ordered, taking Ray’s face between his hands and making the younger man look at him. “Rose, calm. I’m right here. Breath to my count, alright?”

Ray nodded at him, sweating badly and clammy. He gripped onto Ryan’s arms tightly as he breathed in to seven, held for seven, out for seven, and held for seven. Jack and Burnie quietly left the room once they realized what was happening.

Ryan smiled gently at Ray, running his fingers through his hair and counting softly. Ray slowly calmed down, tears streaming from his eyes. “Rye.” Ray rasped, reaching up to cup Ryan’s face. “Fuck. I thought. You were dead, oh god.”

Ryan’s smile didn’t falter. “It was just a dream rose. I’m right here, I’m alive. Everything is alright.” He said, kissing Ray’s head and holding his hand.

Ray nodded slowly, swallowing his sobs and trying to calm down. Ray woke up twice after that, neither time was as bad as the first but he still woke Ryan up no matter how quietly he tried to sob.

By morning they were both exhausted but neither Burnie nor Jack made a comment. Jack just helped Ryan cook while Burnie told Ray about a ridiculous case he was on when he was still just a detective. Ryan smiled at the sound of Ray’s laugh and tried to relax. Ray didn’t talk about the dreams he remembered until long after they had happened. He was afraid that talking about them would make them happen again. So Ryan wouldn’t pry, Ray would tell him when he was ready.

When they got to the office, Cain had finally provided that tapes that they needed so Jack took Ray disappeared into one the private rooms to look the tapes over. Ray claimed that he wanted to be useful and there was no one better than him to point out something strange in his own shop.

Ryan grabbed one of the new detectives, Kerry, and dragged him along to go speak to Cain and his wife as well as Gus and Joel. Ryan was saving Joel for last, just so if he got too pissed off, he could return to the precinct instead of lashing out at the other suspects.

Cain wasn’t home when they arrived at his house although his wife was. She was compliant and confirmed that Cain was home at the time of the murder. Gus wasn’t in his office when they arrived but his assistant assured them that both she and Gus were in the office at the time and had video to prove it. That just left Joel.

Ryan took a deep breath to compose himself before walking up to Joel’s apartment and knocking on the door. Kerry was all smiles next to him, the younger man just a bundle of happiness no matter what was going on.

Joel opened the door and smiled at Ryan. “What a pleasant surprise.” He chuckled, leaning against his door frame and folding his arms. “What’s up?”

“We’re here about a murder that happened recently in the Westside Mall.” Kerry said, trying to sound serious although he looked ridiculous in his oversized suit. “Can you tell us where you were yesterday night?”

“I had a date. I was with them all night.” Joel frowned, standing straight again. “What happened?”

“Someone took apart the night guard and hung him in Ray’s shop.” Ryan frowned, watching Joel’s face carefully. “Who was your date and how long were you two together?”

Joel’s eyes went wide and he frowned, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Ryan would be suspicious if nervous wasn’t Joel’s major character traits. “I was with them all night. They’re here now if you want to ask.”

“Kerry.” Ryan said looking at the younger man. Kerry nodded quickly, sliding past Joel and into the apartment. Ryan and Joel had a small staring contest while they waited. Really, Ryan could have gone in with Kerry but something told him Joel would have stopped him anyway.

“Is Ray okay?” Joel finally asked with a sigh. “He didn’t find the body, did he?”

Ryan sighed and folded his arms. “Ray did find him but he’s alright. He’s staying with an escort until this is sorted out.”

“Good.” Joel relaxed, smiling loosely at Ryan. “I know I’m an ass and keep trying to steal Ray from you but I know you really love him and will keep him safe. So do that.”

Ryan chuckled and shook his head. “You can’t steal Ray from me if it’s his choice.” He pointed out. This was one reason he disliked Joel, he treated everyone as an object although he didn’t mean to. It was just how he worded things.

“Right, right.” Joel chuckled, shaking his head. “I bet you were hoping it was me, weren’t you?”

“No actually.” Ryan snorted. “It occurred to me but you’re not _that_ insane.”

Joel laughed. “I’d been too lazy to go through all of that effort anyway. Poor man though, Chris was the night guard right? He was a good kid.”

“Yeah, he was. A little strange but I shouldn’t be talking.” Ryan sighed, smiling slightly. “Once this is over his family is going to give him a nice funeral.”

Joel nodded, digging through his pocket and pulling out his phone. “Any chance you have their number or email or something? I’m sure Cain won’t help them pay for it.”

Ryan smiled and gave Joel Chris’ family’s number. By that point, Kerry came out of the apartment, confirming that Joel had a sound alibi. Joel’s date, who insisted that he be unnamed for some strange reason, confirmed Joel’s whereabouts and gave Kerry the hotel they were staying in during the time of the murder. Kerry had already called them and cleared everything up.

“Jack says he found something.” Ryan said absentmindedly, allowing Kerry to drive them back to the precinct. “Also, well done today Kerry.”

“Thank you sir!” Kerry smiled happily, driving a bit too slow for Ryan’s liking but he held his tongue.

Once they were in the station, Kerry went back to his own work and Ryan went into the private room Ray and Jack were in. Ray was curled up on one of chairs, his eyes drooping. Jack sat next to him, staring intensely at the screen as people moved through Ray’s store.

“What did you find?” Ryan asked, coming to stand behind Ray’s chair. Ray smiled up at him, sitting up to lean his head against Ryan’s stomach. Ryan smiled back at Ray and ran his fingers through Ray’s hair before looking at Jack.

“Hold on a second.” Jack frowned, rewinding the tape he was looking at. “Okay, so we went through two months’ worth of tape.” He told Ryan, stopping the tape and letting it play. “Consistently, there are at least ten people who frequent the shop that Ray gives flowers to for free. Five of them always get roses.”

“They’re the ones who have come since the beginning.” Ray explained, pointing out an old women he gave a rose to in the video. “And it’s definitely not her.”

Ryan snorted and squeezed Ray’s shoulder. “She wouldn’t have the strength to do it but we still need to check.”

“Right, which is why I have their names written down.” Jack said, holding up a piece of paper for Ryan to see. “Right, so there’s those five. Then there’s another five that also get flowers but they’re all little kids whose parents come a lot.”

“And they aren’t given roses so there’s no match.” Ryan nodded, watching Ray give a little boy a lily with a fond smile. “And no need to really ask.”

Ray smiled and squeezed Ryan’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Then there’s a few strange people I’ve never noticed before.” He frowned.

Ryan frowned and squeezed Ray’s hand back. “There’s at least three of those.” Jack sighed, forwarding the tape and stopping it. He pointed to a man in a business suit standing in the corner of the store staring intently at the roses there. “This guy who either stares down the roses or Ray.”

“I think I’ve talked to him once to ask him if he needs help but he didn’t say anything and moved away.” Ray frowned, shaking his head. “He also leaves as soon as you get there.”

Ryan frowned and looked the man up and down. “Alright so that’s one suspect. The other two?”

“There’s this women.” Jack frowned, forwarding the tape again and stopping it. “She comes in and out throughout the day and does the same pattern through the shop. It seems to be some strange OCD sort of thing because when we looked at the camera’s pointing at the door of the shop, she does a similar pattern in other stores.”

“That doesn’t seem to be a strong case.” Ryan frowned. “Unless she’s the type that kills when something is moved out of place.”

“I haven’t actually changed the store since I opened it.” Ray added with a frown.

“You never know.” Jack shrugged. “It could have been something else so we marked her down. Now the last one is someone who works at the mall.” He said, forwarding the tape yet again and pointing to a young man wondering into the store and just staring at Ray as he walked around.

Ryan frowned and watched the young man. “Do you know what store he works in?” He asked, trying to make out the uniform he was wearing. It was clearly a uniform, the shirt had logos printed on the back and he was wearing a name badge. A radio hung from his hip, bouncing slightly as he walked.

“No idea.” Jack sighed. “It’s too hard to see and we can’t do anything special to the visuals because these are all on tape.”

“I don’t think I’ve talked to him either.” Ray frowned, watching the young man. “I’ve seen him but I always got pulled over by someone else before I could talk to him.”

“Alright so we have eight suspects, three of which we don’t know the names of.” Ryan frowned, rubbing Ray’s shoulder. “I think the women will be easy to find if she has a set pattern in the mall. The other two might be difficult.”

“Well the news put out something about the mall being shut down but not exactly what’s happened.” Jack said, ejecting the tape and setting it on top of a large pile. “We might be able to catch them at the mall once it reopens, we just have to sit in front of Ray’s store while it’s closed down.”

Ryan nodded. “Alright, so we’ll look into the other five for now then.” He sighed. “Anything else from forensics?”

“Nothing yet. Without any finger prints we’re a bit stuck.” Jack sighed. “We were waiting for you to get back before we looked at the tapes from that night however.”

Ryan nodded and smiled gently at Ray who gripped his hand tightly. “Do you want to say for this part?” He asked Ray, gently running his fingers through Ray’s hair.

“I’ll be fine.” Ray nodded, holding his breath for a moment before letting it out in a puff.

Ryan nodded and gestured for Jack to put the tape in. Ryan continued to run his fingers through Ray’s hair. “Are there cameras in the basement?” He asked Jack.

“No, there’s not.” Jack sighed, searching for the right tape before sliding it into the VHS. “This is the tape for that day, I need to forward to that night.”

Ryan bit his lip and Ray squeezed Ryan’s hand tightly as Jack fast forwarded through the tape. Ryan watched he and Ray leave the shop that night, the screen going pitch black for a moment before lighting up again, everything in gray. Jack continued to fast forward through the night until they saw the gate slide open. Jack stopped the tape and played it at the normal speed.

Ryan narrowed his eyes as a figured entered the shop and turned on the lights. They were dressed completely in black accept for the eyes. Ray gagged as the figure pulled Chris’s dismembered body into the shop on a tarp before slowly taking all of his displays off the table and hanging the body parts from the ceiling.

Ryan kneeled next to Ray, pulling him close so he could hide his face in his shoulder. Ray fisted his fingers in Ryan’s shirt and shook slightly. Ryan didn’t stop watching the figure, trying to make out at least the gender. Although the quality was bad, the murderer looked to be male but that’s all Ryan could tell. He wasn’t scrawny but he wasn’t buff. He was also an average height. None of that helped them at all other than to narrow down their search to just men.

Jack stopped the tape as the figure looked directly at the camera after his job was done, body hanging and the displays back on the table. Jack pulled out the tape and sighed. “According to Cain, they checked the other feeds and this is the last time this guy was caught on camera. He knew where all of the blind spots were.”

Ryan rubbed Ray’s head and frowned. He felt cold tears hit his shirt and held Ray tighter. “So we know we’re looking for a man now.” He sighed. “Let’s focus on those suspects first.”

Jack nodded and turned off the TV. The rest of their day was spent calling the suspects that they knew about. All of them had valid alibis, leaving them with the three that they didn’t know. The mall would be reopened in a week, the two crime scenes cleaned up. Ray wouldn’t be going back but Ryan and Jack would go to wait for the three suspects.

When they returned home, Jack and Burnie getting take for all of them again, Ray disappeared into their room to get his phone charger. Ryan was getting the paper plates from their kitchen but dropped them when Ray called his name in fear.

Ryan sped through the apartment and into their room. Ray was holding a white card and shaking where he stood. He looked up at Ryan with wide, scared eyes and held the card out.

Ryan frowned and wrapped his arm around Ray, rubbing his side to keep him calm. He took the card from Ray, holding it with a tissue to avoid getting his finger prints on it. His eyes went wide as he read it, holding Ray tighter.

The card read in blocky letters: _I couldn’t see you today. Are you well? – White Lilies_

Ray clung to Ryan and shook. “I-It was in my pocket.” Ray sniffed. “It wasn’t there earlier.”

Ryan frowned and rubbed Ray’s side. He pulled them back into the kitchen and slid the card into a plastic bag. Once it was out of his hands he wrapped Ray up in a tight hug. “It’s alright.” He soothed. “Where was your jacket today?”

“A-at your desk.” Ray frowned, holding onto Ryan like he would disappear any second. “It didn’t move except for when we went to lunch.”

Ryan nodded slowly, trying to remember everyone that they saw after leaving the precinct at lunch. No faces stuck out and his frown deepened. “Alright. It’s going to be okay. From now on we’ll have lunch at the station.”

Ray nodded slowly, jumping at the knock on their door. Ryan smiled gently at Ray and squeezed him tightly before opening the door and basically dragging Jack and Burnie in by their collars.

“What the hell?” Burnie snapped, straightening himself out. His frown turned worried when he saw Ray look at them like a scared rabbit. “What happened?”

Ryan pulled Ray close again and handed them the card in the bag. Jack took the bag and held it so both he and Burnie could read it. “Shit.” Jack sighed, looking at Ray and Ryan.

Ryan bit his lip and looked back at his friends. Ray was hiding his face in his chest and shaking badly. He was trying to control his breathing so Ryan rubbed his back and counted softly for him.

“We think it was slipped into his pocket at lunch.” Ryan said after a moment. “We’re eating in from now on.”

Jack nodded. “I’ll go and get us food.” He sighed, setting their diner on the table. “It’ll be alright, they’re technically leading us right to him.”

Ray took a few more deep breaths before looking at Jack. “They’d better be. I want to punch them in the face.”

Burnie laughed while Ryan and Jack chuckled. “You have my full permission to do that. I won’t tell anyone.” Burnie smiled at Ray, ruffling his hair.

Ray laughed and smiled at him. Ryan was never not impressed with how quickly Ray could regain his composure. Regardless of the smile on his face, he was still clinging to Ryan tightly and he knew there was a long night of little asleep for them both. He didn’t care however, he would go to hell and back for Ray. He refused to let anyone hurt Ray.

* * *

 

Ryan watched patrons move through the mall with an annoyed frown. His eyes were blood shot and he was nursing his second cup of coffee. Ray wasn’t sleeping well and Ryan stayed awake to help him through his nightmares and panic attacks. Jack and Burnie tried to help Ray to let Ryan sleep but they just made everything worse.

Ray had been finding more cards as well. They were often in their mail box or sitting in the door way for them. They stayed at Jack’s and Burnie’s home a few times but Ray didn’t get any sleep at all there.

The cards didn’t give anything away but were always sighed the same and made Ray want to sit in the shower until he stopped feeling gross. After the first, the cards talked about seeing Ray every day and hoping that he was okay. The latest one stated that the murderer hoped that they could see Ray without Ryan around which made Ray cling to Ryan all night.

Ryan sighed and leaned back against Jack who was facing the other side of the hallway. “Anything?” He asked his partner, sipping his coffee.

“Nothing.” Jack sighed, looking from person to person. “I haven’t seen any of the three of them.”

“Oh, got the women.” Ryan sighed, sitting up. The women had just walked into the store next to Ray’s so Ryan and Jack stood and waited leaning against gate. The women came out and scowled at the gate. “Excuse me.” Ryan said, catching the women’s attention. “Can we ask you some questions?”

“What do you want?” The women snapped, glaring at the gate and rocking where she stood. “Why is this store closed?”

“That’s what we want to ask you about.” Jack said slowly. “Where were you a week ago today around three in the morning?”

“Home!” The women snapped, tapping her foot. “What does that have to do with the store?”

“Was there anyone with you in your home?” Ryan asked, not wanting to talk about a murder around this many people. “Something happened in the store and we’re investigating it.”

The women tensed up and stopped rocking. She pursed her lips and glanced at the store with worried eyes. “Is the store owner okay? He was always nice.”

“Ray’s fine.” Jack smiled reassuringly at the women. “But can you answer our question?”

“Oh sure, of course.” She sighed, rocking again but not as angrily as before. “I have obsessive compulsive disorder so I catalog everything and can’t stray from my path. Ray’s shop was always nice because it was always the same and Ray always said hi to me. I have video of me at home at the time sleeping.”

Ryan nodded. “Any chance we can see that?” He asked with a gentle smile. Ray’s kindness half got him into this mess and it was probably what was going to get him out of it.

The women nodded and pulled out her phone. She tapped away at it then held it out for Ryan and Jack. They watched as a video showed them the women sleeping until exactly five am the day in question. “I do the same thing every day. If that’s not enough, my neighbor watches my house because I’m also paranoid.”

Jack shook his head and smiled at the women. “No this is fine. Thank you for your help.”

The women smiled politely and nodded. She bounced on her toes and was twitchy and they were about to let her go, but she did laps around the mall. She had to know one or both of the other men. “Just one last question.” Ryan said quickly, pulling up screen shots of the two men. “Do you recognize either of these men?”

The women glanced over the photos quickly then nodded. “The younger one works over there.” She said, pointing to the store directly across from Ray’s shop. “I don’t know the other guy.”

“Alright, thank you for your time.” Jack smiled, nodding politely to the women as she rushed passed them to continue her laps. “Want to check out the kid first then? The guy in the suit won’t get here for another hour or so according to the tapes.”

Ryan nodded. “Might as well, better than just sitting on that damn bench.” He said, walking over to the cell phone store. Jack followed closely behind him and glanced around as Ryan waved down an employee, flashing the young women his badge. “Does this young man work here?” He asked the young women, showing her the crappy picture they had from the security tapes.

The girl looked the photo over and nodded. “Yeah but his shift doesn’t start for another two hours.” She told them politely. “Did he do something?”

“No, we just need to ask him some questions.” Jack smiled at the girl to calm her down. She looked like she had just started high school. Jack pulled out a card from his pocket and offered it to the girl. “When he comes in, call us, alright?”

“Yes sir.” The girl nodded, taking the card and putting it in her pants pocket.

Ryan and Jack left the store and sat heavily on the bench. They talked idly for an hour, Ryan sending texts to Ray to see how he was. Jack spotted the man in the suit first. “Ryan, suits is finally here.”

Ryan glanced at the man and nodded. The man walked up to Ray’s store and frowned at the gate. He sighed and turned to walk away when he saw Jack and Ryan approaching him. He instantly tensed up, his eyes darting.

“Excuse me sir.” Jack smiled calmly. “We would like to ask you a few questions about this shop.”

“I don’t know anything!” The man said, his hands shaking as he combed through his hair with his fingers. “I just come here to look at the roses!”

Ryan smiled politely at the man. “It’s alright, you’re not in trouble. We just want to know where you were a week from today at three in the morning.”

“Out, nowhere. Home!” The man stammered, looking like he was about to pass out. Ryan and Jack shared worried looks.

“Are you alright sir?” Jack asked slowly.

“You have social anxiety.” Ryan smiled, recognizing the man’s nerves. Ray sometimes had problems with social anxiety and Ryan knew a few officers with it as well. “Correct?”

The man looked between them and nodded. “R-really bad.” He stammered. “I just write papers.”

Jack nodded, relaxing because he honestly thought the man was going to make a run for it and they would have to chase him. “It’s alright sir. Take your time in answering our question.”

The man nodded and took deep breaths, shifting from foot to foot. “I was calling my therapist.” He managed to tell them after a long moment. “I had an attack and called her.”

“Can you give us her number?” Ryan asked, pulling his pad out of his pocket. The man nodded and scribbled the barely legible numbers onto the pad.

“I-is the shop owner okay?” The man asked after handing Ryan his pad back. “I-I never talked to him or had the courage to buy flowers but I know he was nice to everyone.” He looked Ryan over and realization dawned on his face. “You’re his lover, or whatever, right?”

Ryan chuckled and nodded. “I am and Ray’s fine. There was just a small incident in the shop that we’re investigating.”

The man nodded slowly, relaxing as much as he could for someone with social anxiety. “Y-you should look into the boy that comes a lot.” He said, glancing at the cell phone store. “I see him sometimes and he always creeps me out.”

Ryan and Jack share worried looks before smiling politely at the man again. “Thank you for telling us about him.” Jack said kindly. “Have a nice day.”

“Y-you too.” The man stammered, fast walking away from them as quickly as he could.

Ryan frowned and glared at the cell phone store for a moment. “I’m not liking this kid.” He said, heading back over to the bench. “Should we wait or go back?”

“We’d leave just to come back.” Jack sighed, shaking his head. “I’m going to go ask around the store about this kid, you just relax and try to wake up.”

“I still look dead?” Ryan chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, good luck.”

Jack returned quickly with a disgruntled look. “So they don’t really know anything about this kid.” He sighed, sitting down next to Ryan. “His name is Timothy Buck, they knew that much.”

“They don’t know anything? Nothing at all?” Ryan frowned, scanning the crowd. One head caught his eyes and he frowned. “Hold on, I see him.”

Jack looked where Ryan was and spotted the kid. They watched him walk up to Ray’s shop and frown worriedly. They shared one glance before standing and approaching the kid. “Excuse me.” Ryan said, startling the boy. “We would like to ask you some questions.”

The boy looked at them wearily, eyeing the badges on their belts. “What’s the matter?” He asked awkwardly before look up at the store in shock. “Did something happen to Ray?!”

Ryan frowned and shook his head. “No Ray’s alright.” He said, watching the boy heave a sigh of relief and look back at the store. “Where were you a week ago today at around three in the morning?”

The kid didn’t answer, he was completely ignoring them. “Hey, kid.” Jack frowned, tapping the boy’s shoulder.

The boy turned and looked at them with dazed eyes. “Huh?”

“Where were you at three am a week before today?” Jack asked.

“Oh, I was at home playing games.” The boy smiled dreamily. “My parents know when I leave so you can ask them.”

“Can we have your name and number then?” Ryan asked, holding out his pad. The boy nodded and slowly wrote the numbers, drawing a rose after them with a strange giggle.

“There you go!” He smiled at them, handing Ryan his pad back. “I’m glad Ray’s okay. He’s always so nice.”

Ryan nodded and put his pad away. He could understand while the man in the suit was so creeped out by him. He seemed like a love struck puppy more than a criminal. “Thank you, have a nice day.” Jack said, watching the kid wonder over to the cell phone store. “Looks like he just has a massive crush on Ray.”

Ryan frowned and shook his head. “Let’s hope it’s just a crush and not obsession.”

Jack shook his head and started to leave the mall, Ryan right behind him. Burnie had already gotten them food when they returned and they ate in Burnie’s office. Ray sat close to Ryan and told him about what happened in the precinct while he was gone. Ryan smiled and watched Ray talk. Ray looked exhausted but he kept on smiling.

Once back to work, Jack called the man’s therapist and Ryan called the kids parents, both alibis checked out and they were back to square one. “Ray, is there anyone who would be out to get you?” Jack asked.

Ray shook his head. “Not that I can think of.” He shrugged. “I only know Geoff outside of everything.”

“Who’s Geoff?” Jack asked, looking at Ryan when he chuckled.

“Geoff supplies Ray with the flowers he sells.” Ryan explained. “His wife makes the wooden statues as well.”

“Hum, would he have any enemies?” Jack asked. “If the murderer knows you work for him, he might be targeting you.”

Ray frowned and looked hard at Ryan’s desk. “Geoff wouldn’t- he.” Ray sighed and rubbed his head. “No?”

“Why was there a question mark after that?” Ryan asked with a worried frown.

“Well, Geoff used to be in some illegal stuff.” Ray sighed, shaking his head. “And I don’t know more than that.”

“Maybe we should go talk to Geoff then.” Jack suggested, looking pointedly at Ryan.

Ryan sighed and kissed Ray’s head. Jack always struggled with pulling them apart because Ryan worried too much. Ray would be alright, he was surrounded by cops, but that didn’t mean Ryan liked it any less.

Ray smiled at Ryan and squeezed his hand. “I’m fine Rye.” He reassured him. “Be safe.”

Ryan smiled back and nodded, following Jack out of the precinct. “I will.” He called over his shoulder.

Ryan had gone with Ray a few times to get flower deliveries. Geoff was a laid back man who look more willing to drink than to do anything else. Ryan couldn’t believe that Geoff had anything illegal to do, he just didn’t look the part minus the tattoos.

Ryan pulled up to the small quant house with a massive greenhouse attached. He and Jack stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. Ryan knocked and smiled politely at the short man that opened the door. He looked between Ryan and Jack then at their badges and bolted.

“Shit.” Jack groaned. He and Ryan split up to run around the house. Ryan made it around first, Jack taking the direction where he had to go around the green house. The short man was pushing two other men, a tall one and an average height man toward the back gate.

“What’s going on?” The tall man insisted, trying to resist being pushed.

“Jeromy, calm down!” The average height one scowled.

“There are cops here!” The short man, Jeromy, panted, trying to push his friends along. “I don’t know why but I can only assume.”

“Geoff said that he got them off our asses!” The tall one frowned.

“Yeah well, he didn’t.” Jeromy snapped. “Come on Kdin, help me push Matt through the door!”

The average height man, Kdin, sighed and moved to help the tall one, Matt, when Ryan and Jack left their hiding places, guns out. “Don’t move!” Ryan snapped.

All three men froze and put their hands up. “What the fuck is going on?!” Geoff snarled, emerging from the green house. He looked between the three men, Ryan, and Jack then sighed. “Hey Ryan, are you here for them or other reasons?”

Ryan snorted, not lowering his gun. “Other reasons.”

“Then lower the fucking gun.” Geoff deadpanned, shaking his head. “They’re harmless.”

Ryan instantly put his gun away while Jack hesitated to do so. Ryan trusted Geoff. When Ray had introduced them, Geoff threatened Ryan’s life if he hurt Ray all with a lazy smile. For some reason, it made Ryan respect the older man.

The three men hid behind Geoff as soon as they could, looking between Jack and Ryan nervously. “Get inside the house you morons.” Geoff snapped at the boys with a relaxed smile. They quickly filed into the house, the door banging shut behind them. “So, what happened?” He asked Ryan.

“Someone strung a body up in Ray’s shop.” Ryan frowned, walking closer to Geoff. Jack followed closely behind Ryan, eyeing the four men suspiciously.

Geoff’s eyes went wide and he frowned worriedly. “Is Ray okay?” He asked.

Ryan nodded. “He’s fine, but he did mention that you had some illegal ties? We were wondering if they’re connected.”

Geoff rubbed his chin, and tilted his lips so that his mustache tilted with them. “Depends on how the body was found.” He answered honestly.

“Cut into parts and hung from the ceiling.” Ryan answered, ignoring the looks he was getting from Jack. Ryan seriously doubted that Geoff was still affiliated with crime, not with Griffon pregnant.

“Anything else?” Geoff frowned, scratching his head. “That’s, sadly, not very specific.”

“There was a rose painted in blood on the wall.” Ryan frowned. The fact that Geoff needed more than just that description sacred him slightly but also didn’t surprise him. Geoff talked like he had seen some shit.

“Then I can’t help you.” Geoff sighed. “I don’t know anyone after my ass that would do that shit.”

“And who exactly would be on your ass?” Jack asked skeptically.

Geoff smiled and laughed lightly. “The wrong type of people.” He said, looking back at Ryan. “Ray can stay here if shit gets too dangerous.”

Ryan smiled and nodded. “If it comes to that, he will.” He told Geoff, ignoring the annoyed, shocked, and worried look Jack was giving him. “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem, just keep Ray safe.” Geoff smiled, patting Ryan’s shoulder before heading into the house.

“Ryan.” Jack frowned, following Ryan back to their car. “You’re just going to brush all of that off?”

“It’s not like we have anything on them.” Ryan shrugged. “Geoff’s a good man, I’m pretty sure Griffon would knock his head in if he did anything stupid.”

Jack sighed and let it go. They really had nothing on Geoff or those three men. Jack hadn’t even heard those names circulate in the watch listings, neither of them had. “Alright, but we’re still back to where we started. There are no finger prints and the cards appear at random. Even the police watching your apartment didn’t see anything.”

Ryan sighed and got into their car, Jack driving this time. “I don’t know.” He admitted, sticking his hands in his pocket to get his phone and finding something else. Ryan frowned and pulled out a white card and his chest burned.

Jack looked at Ryan with wide eyes. “God fucking damn it.” He hissed. “We’ve met him today.”

Ryan frowned and shuddered at the message on the card. “You’re keeping my rose from me. Watch yourself.” Ryan read aloud, his blood cold. “Signed the white lily.”

“Jesus.” Jack sighed, driving back to the precinct. “Thank god Ray is in the station right now.”

Ryan resisted the urge to crumple the card and throw it out the window. “We’ve checked everyone in the precinct, haven’t we?” He asked, grabbing his phone and texting Ray.

“Pretty much everyone had an alibi.” Jack sighed. “Those that didn’t have gone to the shop once and they only went to talk to you.”

Ryan nodded and frowned. His heart felt heavy. Images of Ray finding him dismembered and hanging from their apartment ceiling shot through his mind and his cringed. He took a deep breath, trying to clear the thoughts away. “Are you okay?” Jack asked with a worried frown.

“I’m fine.” Ryan sighed, taking a few more deep breaths before thinking about his and Ray’s anniversary date they had last month. That made him smile and relax. He didn’t need to be freaking himself out.

Ryan looked at his phone when it buzzed at him and smiled gently. Ray had sent him a long text about what Gavin had done the instant he walked into the precinct. He read it aloud for Jack who laughed and shook his head. Apparently Gavin and Michael were flirting so much when they came in that Gavin literally tripped over Ray, knocking them to the ground. Gavin, being the bird man that he was, flailed around instead of getting off of Ray and Michael had to pick him up, throw Gavin over his shoulder and kept walking.

* * *

 

Ryan hugged Ray when they got back to the station, kissing his head. Jack had taken the card to be put with the others. He didn’t think Ray needed to know about it, not right now anyway. The last thing Ray needed was the same mental image that Ryan had already had.

They went in circles for the rest of the day, trying to come up with more suspects. Ryan kept bringing up the boy who worked at the phone story. “I’m telling you, I have a bad feeling about that kid.”

“You’re just annoyed that he has a crush on Ray.” Jack laughed, shaking his head. “His parents said that he didn’t leave the house.”

“That’s not it.” Ryan frowned, well that was part of the problem, but something was screaming at Ryan. “That kid didn’t set right with me.”

“It’s just a harmless crush.” Jack dismissed with a chuckle. “He’s just a kid.”

“Just a kid nearly ran you over a year ago.” Ryan pointed out. “He matches the guy in the video.”

“Anyone could match the guy in the video.” Jack countered. “I think you’re just paranoid.”

“That’s my job!” Ryan groaned, leaning back in his chair. Ray had watched the exchange silently. He frowned and grabbed Ryan’s hand and squeezed it gently. Ryan sighed and smiled at Ray, running his thumb over Ray’s knuckles. “Look, all I’m saying is that something isn’t right with that kid.”

Jack sighed and shook his head. “Alright, we’ll keep him on the suspect list. Do you want to keep Joel on there too?”

“No, Joel isn’t that big of an asshole.” Ryan sneered at Jack. “See? I’m not just a jealous idiot.”

Jack rolled his eyes and Ray chuckled. Ryan smiled at Ray and kissed his knuckles. “Ryan Haywood!” A shrill voice squealed as Ray blushed, frowning in confusion and Ryan groaned. Jack just laughed and watching the show. “Why are all of the good men gay?”

A tall women with enormous hair and high heels clicked her way over to them and pouted at Ryan. Her arms were held behind her by cuffs but no one in the precinct made any efforts to stop her. She was a common crook in the station, paying her own way out. They were watching the show as much as Jack was.

“Hello Ingrid.” Ryan sighed, giving Ray a sheepish smile. “In for drugs or prostitution today?”

“Drugs, but that’s not the point!” Ingrid huffed at Ryan. “Why did you not tell me you were taken?! And by such a cute one!”

Ray blushed and looked away from the women. He gave Ryan a despite look but Ryan just shook his head. “He is cute.” He commented. “Ray, this is Ingrid, a frequent guest here. Ingrid, this is my boyfriend Ray.”

Ray blushed more, glaring halfheartedly at Ryan before awkwardly waving at Ingrid. “Hi?” He asked awkwardly.

Ingrid laughed and leaned close to Ray to get a good look at his face. “Handsome, adorable, and the right amount of nerd for you Haywood.” She apprised, smiling at Ryan. “You know how to pick them!”

Ryan laughed and shook his head. “Leave him be Ingrid.” He smiled, jumping and throwing his hands up in surrender when Ingrid planted herself in Ryan’s lap and crossed her legs. She smiled at Ray. “So tell me hunny, why are you settling for old Ryan here?”

Ray looked between Ingrid and Ryan and laughed. “I donno, I like him.” Ray smiled, wiping a tear from his eye. “He has his good sides.”

“Hey!” Ryan frowned, mirth in his eyes. Ray smiled back at him then looked back at Ingrid.

“Oh hunny, don’t I know it!” Ingrid laughed. “Strong, handsome as hell, and just adorable enough to get by. And a romantic! Kissing your hand like that.” She said, faking a swoon and smiling cheekily at Ryan. She looked back at Ray and winked at him. “He’s a keeper.”

Ray smiled at Ingrid, laughing. “I was planning on that.” He said, looking at Ryan with a light blush.

Ryan smiled fondly at Ray. Ingrid looked between them and got off of Ryan. “Oh you two are too cute!” She smiled as the officer that brought her in started to lead her back to her cell. “Later darlings!”

Jack laughed along with the rest of the station. Things returned to normal quickly, Ingrid’s interruptions normal to them. Ray and Ryan were still smiling at each other and blushing. Ryan took Ray’s hand and intertwined their fingers under his desk. “That was interesting.” Ray laughed.

“That’s pretty normal.” Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “Ingrid is here often enough for all of us to be used to her.”

“You should have seen her when she saw Ryan for the first time.” Jack snorted, smiling. “She flirted relentlessly with him, knowing without being told that he was gay.”

“I’m bi not gay.” Ryan corrected, shaking his head. “I had you when I met her anyway.” He said, squeezing Ray’s hand. “Haven’t really looked at anyone since actually.”

Ray blushed a bright red and Jack rolled his eyes and faked a gag. “I would tell you to get a room, but you might actually do that.” Jack snorted.

“We don’t all have Burnie’s office.” Ryan agreed with a crooked smile. Ray laughed and elbowed Ryan as Jack turned bright red.

“Fair enough.” Jack laughed, shaking his head. “We should get back to work.”

Ryan nodded, stiffening in surprise when Ray suddenly kissed his cheek and smiled sheepishly at him. “Love you too asshole.” He whispered before sitting down again.

Ryan chuckled and smiled, kissing the back of Ray’s hand before getting back to work to the sounds of Jack gagging. They struggled to find other suspects, left with only the kid. Ryan argued that they should go see if the kid’s parents would even pay attention to their child leaving their house. Jack reluctantly agreed but they would go tomorrow.

They drove home, Jack and Burnie stopping to get food like always. Ryan opened their door and stopped dead in his tracks. Ray ran right into him and huffed. “Rye?” He asked, yelping when Ryan pulled him to his chest and picked him up. “What’s going on?” He asked as Ryan ran back down to their car.

“Rose, I need you to stay calm when I tell you this.” Ryan frowned, holding Ray tightly, trying to regulate his own breathing.

“Rye? What’s wrong?” Ray clung to Ryan, looking up at him with wide, scared eyes.

Ryan frowned and bit his lip. “It’s happened again.” He said slowly, carding his fingers through Ray’s hair, seeing Jack and Burnie pull up with worried looks. “We’re going to stay down here, okay?”

“What do you mean it happened again?” Ray asked although he knew exactly what Ryan had meant. Tears welled in his eyes and he shook. Ryan held Ray’s head to his chest as the younger man cried, clinging to him tightly.

“What happened?” Burnie asked, running over to them as Jack struggled to get out of the car, the food on his lap.

Ryan frowned and looked up at his apartment. “Just go look.” He sighed.

Burnie frowned and ran to help Jack. They went up to the apartment together as Ryan opened the backseat of his car and sat with the door hanging open, Ray in his lap. “Who was it?” Ray whispered, calmer now.

“Ingrid.” Ryan actually sobbed the name, tears falling from his eyes. Ray looked up at him and quickly sat up to pull Ryan’s head to his shoulder. Ryan cried into Ray’s shoulder, holding him tightly.

Burnie and Jack came down from the apartment with misty eyes and called for backup. As Jack called the precinct, trying to keep his voice even, Burnie walked over to Ray and Ryan and held a card out to them. Ray gently ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair, looking at the card with blurry eyes.

_Another gift for you my rose. We will meet soon. – White Lily_

* * *

 

Ray had never seen Ryan cry. He had seen Ryan get frustrated and angry once. He had never seen him cry however. Ryan was shattered at Ingrid’s death, the entire precinct was. Everyone in the station was working on the case after that. They looked into suspects and tried to find the bastard. Jack and Ryan eventually went to the boy’s house only to find that his parents were drunk off their asses. They claimed that their son was in the house but there wasn’t a sign of the kid there.

Ray stayed with Burnie most of his days in the precinct, helping the chief out just for something to do. They had cleaned up his and Ryan’s apartment but neither of them wanted to go there. Ray had managed to cheer Ryan up with the thought of Ingrid’s ghost haunting them, but neither of them could bring themselves to go back.

Jack went to get their things and they stayed in his and Burnie’s home. The cards just kept appearing and it drove Ray insane. Ray walked into Burnie’s home, the chief right behind him. Ryan and Jack were staying late to work on a new lead so Burnie and Ray had gone home early.

Ray walked into the kitchen, juggling bags of food in his arms. He stopped short at the sight that greeted him on the table. “Burnie!” Ray shouted, feeling sick and felt as though someone was watching him and as far as he knew, someone actually was.

“Ray? What’s wrong?” Burnie asked, rushing into the room. His eyes fell onto his table and he paled.

An actually organic heart was sitting on the table, a rose drawn in blood around it. Another white card sat on the table and Ray wanted to vomit. He placed the bags down on the floor and gagged, rushing for the trashcan and emptying his stomach into it.

Ryan and Jack were the first on the scene when Burnie called them. Ryan was at Ray’s side instantly, being careful not to make him sicker. Jack and Burnie hugged tightly, talking quietly. Ryan rubbed Ray’s back and kissed his head.

Ray frowned and held the white card out to Ryan. “Make it stop.” Ray sobbed as Ryan took the card and pulled him close. Ray had read the card so many times, wanting nothing more for it to just disappear.

  _I’ve always watched you, since you moved in right across from us. I watched you fall for that cop, god my jealousy. Why couldn’t that be me? Have this as a substitute for my heart my rose. We will meet tomorrow. – White Lily_

Ryan’s hand shook and he held Ray tightly. “I want to Ray. I want to keep you safe and catch this fucker.” He said with a shaky voice. “I will make it stop.”

Ray nodded numbly, tears falling from his eyes as he clung to Ryan tightly. Jack gently tapped their shoulders with tired and worried eyes. “Hey, it’s not a human heart.” He sighed, giving Ray a small hug. “It’s a deer heart, but that doesn’t really help, does it?”

Ray sniffed and nodded. “It means I didn’t get anyone else killed.”

Ryan frowned and made Ray look at him. He cupped his cheeks and gave him a stern look. “None of this is your fault.” He said, brushing Ray’s tears away with his thumb. “Do not blame yourself for this mad man.”

Ray nodded slowly, more tears falling. Ryan pulled him close once again and held him tightly. Ray barely got a moment alone after that. He didn’t mind it when it was Ryan, Jack, and Burnie because they were his friends but he was being traded off constantly. Ryan was always lying beside him when he fell asleep but they were separated for most of the day.

They were moving him around to keep him hard to follow. He ended up staying in different hotels, different policemen guarding him. It drove Ray up a wall and he wanted to go home, he wanted to talk to Ingrid’s ghost and sleep in his own bed. He didn’t trust the other officers as much as he did his friends and Ryan, it put him on edge.

Three weeks after the heart appeared, the officer who was in charge of protecting Ray came into the room, a gun pointed at his head. The young man Ray had only seen on the security tapes and in files on Ryan’s desk smiled manically at him.

Ray gasped and tried to move away. The young man blew the officer’s brains out and Ray remembered trying to run, only to get pistol whipped in the head.

* * *

 

Ryan dropped the phone. He stared at nothing and just shook. He had promised Ray to keep him safe, he _promised._ Now Ray was gone, the officer watching him shot in the head.

“Ryan?” Jack frowned, standing slowly. Ryan had stood at the news and froze. He was shaking now and couldn’t see or think straight.

One line from the cards stuck in his head. _I’ve always watched you, since you moved in right across from us._ The boy from the store, Timothy, he had Ray. He _was_ the killer.

Ryan dropped to his seat and searched through his files, throwing some to the ground. “Ryan? What’s going on?” Jack insisted, coming to stand beside Ryan’s desk.

“It was that little shit!” Ryan hissed, searching for the paper. Where was it? He knew he had it. He _needed_ to find it. “How the fuck we missed it pisses me off!”

“What are you taking about?” Jack frowned, reaching for Ryan’s arm to calm him.

“That shit Timothy! He has Ray!” Ryan snarled at Jack, shaking off his hand and finding the note he was looking for. He memorized the address on the paper and shoved it into Jack’s chest. “We’re going to that apartment, call in swat.” He ordered, grabbing his gun and running for where they kept the bullet proof vests.

“What?!” Jack gasped, reading the note before following Ryan. “What do you have to prove it’s this kid? Where did you get this address?”

“The card! The one with the heart! ‘I’ve always watched you, since you moved in right across from us’ it’s obvious! His parents couldn’t tell up from down and he has that obsession with Ray!” Ryan snapped, pulling his vest out and putting it on. “I got it from the phone store, I asked them where the kid lived and they had a different address from his parent’s home.”

Jack paled and scrambled to get his own vest on. As he fussed with the straps, he called Burnie and quickly summarized what was going on. “Swat will be there to back us up.” He said, grabbing Ryan’s shoulder as he started for his car. “Burnie said to give him five minutes to meet him at our car, half the precinct is coming with us.”

Ryan’s heart was hammering against his chest but he nodded anyway. He followed Jack back through the precinct, officers getting ready to swarm the building. Burnie nodded at them from the door, holding it open for them.

* * *

 

Ray watched Timothy, tears mixing with the blood splattered on his face. Duct tape sealed his lips and bound his wrists and ankles to the chair he was in. Timothy was carving a deer in front of him, cutting a hole to the heart. His chest was tight with fear and he wanted nothing more than for Ryan to bust through the door and fill the kid with holes.

“I’m so glad we’re finally talking!” Timothy smiled, his back to Ray as he worked on the deer. “You’re so nice and pretty. I’ve loved you since your shop opened!”

Ray whimpered quietly, shaking with fear. His head throbbed from where Timothy had hit him and he had a few cuts from the knife currently mutilating the deer for making too much noise.

“I just didn’t know how to approach you about it.” Timothy sighed, reaching into the deer’s chest cavity, making Ray want to vomit but he was too scared to look away. “Then there’s that cop, Ryan.” He said Ryan’s name with venom and Ray tried to will Ryan to appear. “He just ruined everything. He doesn’t deserve you.”

Ray’s eyes went wide when Timothy pulled the deer’s heart out of the chest. He cut the arteries, blood pouring out of the organ. “I started by practicing on deer, I wanted to get your gifts just right for you! Then they covered it up!” Timothy sneered, turning to face Ray, soaked in blood and smiling sweetly. “I wish I could give you my real heart.” He sighed, looking the organ in his hands over.

Ray swallowed thickly, crying harder and struggling to breathe through his mucus filled nose. Timothy smiled at him again, setting the heart on the table and cupping Ray’s check. Ray gagged at the feeling of blood on his skin and flinched away. He held still when the blood drenched knife was pressed against his check. His breathing became labored and he stared at Timothy with horror.

“You look pretty in red.” Timothy marveled, looking at the blood stain on Ray’s cheek. “Just like a red rose.”

More tears welled in Ray’s eyes and his yelped when the door slammed open and Timothy slashed his cheek with the knife. “Police!” Ryan’s voice shouted and Ray tried to talk past the tape.

Timothy growled and moved to press the knife to Ray’s neck to stop them but Ryan barreled into the apartment and tackled Timothy to the ground. Ray gasped and struggled, terrified that the mad man would sink his knife into Ryan’s throat, he had seen Timothy do it to the deer with ease.

“Fuck!” Jack said from beside him, ripping the tape from Ray’s mouth as other officers cut the tape on his wrists and ankles. “God damn Ray.” He picked Ray up and held him tightly, running for the door.

Ray clung to Jack tightly sobs shaking his entire body. He heard Ryan’s voice and Timothy screaming curses but he could no longer see either of them. Jack took him outside and to a waiting ambulance. Burnie was there, wrapping him up in a blanket as Jack went back in to calm things down.

Ray shook and let the paramedic care for his wounds. Burnie’s arm around him was comforting but he would be on edge until Ryan walked out of that damned apartment. Burnie talked to him quietly, telling him what happened and what was going to happen. Ray’s eyes were trained on the people flooding out of the apartment, only half listening.

Timothy was brought out by two officers kicking and screaming. His eyes landed on Ray and he screamed for him. Ray flinched and curled into Burnie in fear. The chief held Ray tightly, blocking Ray’s view of his captor.

When Timothy stopped screaming, thrown into a cop car, Burnie moved his arm and all Ray saw was Ryan, soaked in blood running for him. Ray sobbed and stumbled out of the ambulance, dropping the blanket.

He didn’t care that Ryan was covered in blood when the older man scooped him up in a tight hug. He sobbed into Ryan’s shoulder, clinging to him tightly. He could make out Timothy’s muffled screams and sobbed harder.

Ryan carried him back to the ambulance, sitting next to Burnie and holding Ray tightly in his lap. Ray slowly calmed down and looked up at Ryan. The older man was crying quietly, cradling Ray close and kissing his hair.

* * *

 

Ryan was unhurt, just covered in deer blood. Timothy was charged on all accounts and the court date was years from then. Ray had to get therapy sessions for trauma and Ryan made sure he went. Surprisingly enough, the therapist helped with his problems with nightmares as well.

When they returned to their apartment for the first time since the incident, neither of them thought about Ingrid hanging from the ceiling. Instead they both said good night to the apartment, certain that there was something moving their things around at night and organizing them.

Five months after the incident, Ray returned to work with a healthy mind. His customers were happy to see him back and Cain hadn’t kicked him out. Their lives returned to a normal pattern, although Michael and Gavin joined them for game nights which were honestly just date nights.

Ray was curled into Ryan one night. Ryan was holding him tightly, gently carding his fingers through Ray’s hair. “I love you.” Ryan said softly.

Ray smiled up at Ryan. “I love you too.” He said, kissing Ryan’s cheek.

“I love you more than anything.” Ryan continued, surprising Ray. “I have forgotten how to function without you around. When they told me you were gone I broke inside, I didn’t know what to do.” He said, tracing Ray’s jaw with his finger. “I never want to lose you.”

Ray blushed and smiled, whipping away happy tears. “I-Rye.” He laughed softly, eyes widening when Ryan pulled a ring box out of nowhere.

“I wanted to have a romantic night to give this to you, but now just felt right.” Ryan laughed sheepishly, opening the box to reveal a simple silver band with a rose carved into it. “Will you marry me?”

Ray cried happy tears and kissed Ryan deeply. “Of course you dork.” Ray laughed when they pulled apart. Ryan smiled lovingly at him and kissed him again, sliding the ring onto Ray’s finger. They both swore that they hear someone giggle at them.


End file.
